


the (after) life of the party

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [10]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Clingy!Isak, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Follow up, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Penetrator!Even, kitchen makeouts, william and chris tease even about being smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: "Did you sleep with him? Is he your boyfriend now? Whats happening? Tell me everything." Vilde said, slurring words together."Okay slow down there. First off, no I did not sleep with him, even if I did it's none of your business. Second, yes, he is my boyfriend. We are trying that. Okay? Is that enough for you?" Isak answered, sighing at the end.AKA: Even and Isak face their friends the monday after they got together





	the (after) life of the party

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a continuation of after the last midtown show, for this fic to make sense you will have to read that first. it is in the Penetrator!Even and Pining!Isak series.
> 
> for some reason i picture Isak to be a lot shorter than Even in this?? I'm not sure if you think of him as small as I do, but we also have to remember that in this Even is a third year and Isak is a first year. So Isak wouldn't have grown in my head. I never established this in the first fic. Even is doing his third year for the first time.

Even stayed the whole weekend. Isak just wanted him to stay in his bed and hold him for the rest of time, but the inevitable responsibility of going to school is what burst their bubble.

Isak had thought he wanted to take this whole relationship slow, well if you call sucking your new boyfriend off in the shower before school slow, then he was sticking to his word. It really was a great morning. They had woken up fairly early, eaten toast sitting in the kitchen in their underwear. Isak sat on the bench and let Even feed him bites of toast. This of course ended up with them making out against the cupboards until Linn walked in and they jumped apart. 

They moved their way into the bathroom after this. They where still walking through the house kissing, not wanting to stop, way too wrapped in each other. Their shower was slightly too hot, and definitely too long.

They finally were dressed and had to run to catch the train to school. They had their hands tightly grasped together the whole way. Once they got to school they still didn't seperate. Isak let Even lead him over towards William and Chris who were sitting on a bench out the front of the school. 

Chris wolf-whistled, "Wow, Even, boy finally getting some action, oh yeah!"

"Cute boy toy there E-man!" William chuckled.

Isak blushed assuming that it was because they were holding hands that they were giving Even so much grief already. 

"Oh wow, you've even already claimed him. Won't see him disappear any time soon." William questioned raising his eyebrows. 

"What the fu-" Isak looked down and realised the hoodie he'd pulled on this morning was Even's penetrator hoodie. Isak giggled and sunk down further into the hood. He wasn't planning on wearing it outside of the apartment, but he kind of liked the idea of people seeing him in it. Also it smelt like Even.

"Yeah. He's mine. For as long as he'll have me." Even said smugly, pulling Isak into his side and holding him there. 

Conversation held up between the three older boys while Isak stood there, just enjoying being held by Even and knowing that he isn't being judged. For a long time Isak was scared of having a boyfriend, even though the whole school knows he is gay, because he didn't want someone to call him gross or think it's weird. 

The bell rang and they had to go to their classes. William and Chris walked away together, while Isak wrapped his arms around Even's waist. 

"Do you really have to go?" Isak pouted. 

"Yes, I do. Now stop being adorable so I can think about something that isn't just your cute little face in my media class." Even said sweetly, leaning down to kiss Isak. The kiss was soft and sweet. They pulled apart, Isak kept his hand on Even, letting it brush down his arm and then hold his hand while he was walking away. Isak pulled at his hand and jumped forward to kiss Even one more time before going to class. 

-

Of course Isak wouldn't get through the day without seeing Vilde and having to answer her thousand questions.

"Did you sleep with him? Is he your boyfriend now? Whats happening? Tell me everything." Vilde said, slurring words together. 

"Okay slow down there. First off, no I did not sleep with him, even if I did it's none of your business. Second, yes, he is my boyfriend. We are trying that. Okay? Is that enough for you?" Isak answered, sighing at the end.

They were sitting in the back corner of the canteen, with two spare seats. Isak knew that Jonas would be a couple minutes as he gets distracted by Eva most days, mostly Eva's ass. What Isak didn't expect was for Even to come over to sit with them. 

When Even walked over it took all of Isak's willpower to not make grabby hands at him and get him to cuddle him close again. When Even had sat down and dragged his chair closer, Isak shuffled himself closer and rested his head on Even's shoulder. Even wrapped his arm around the back of Isak's chair, kissing the side of his head. 

Vilde watched the boys being affectionate with each other, squealing with excitement. She'd been watching Isak pine for Even all year and was so glad that he finally got what he wanted. She knew this was going to be amazing for him. 

Jonas came over and sat in his usual seat. 

"Hey Isak what the fuck? You didn't tell me about this?" He sounded offended. 

"Yeah sorry dude. I got a little distracted." Isak replied smiling sheepishly. 

"Don't make that mistake again Valtersen." Jonas winked at him. Jonas was happy that him telling Even had worked out for Isak, rather than making his life a living hell. He was so glad he had done it. 

-

Isak took Even back to his place again. Even wasn't going to stay the night, they were just going to spend some time together this afternoon. 

"My friends are a bit shocked about us." Even started after they had been laying together for about half an hour.

"Yeah? How come?" Isak was really curious.

"Well, for a start none of them really knew I was bi, William and Chris did but only because they walked in on me with a guy once. It was a mess. It was actually how I met them, but that story can wait for another time." Even laughed fondly at the memory.

"I got messages from a few people seeming confused that we were together. I was so sure everyone knew I was gay. Turns out a couple of my friends didn't. Eva, Jonas' girlfriend, she was really shocked to see me showing someone so much affection in public. I think it's only because I used to wince whenever her and Jonas were coupley infront of me. That was only 'cause I thought I liked Jonas." 

"I'm so glad you had the confidence to show me that affection. You're sweet. You're a little clingy but thats okay. You're my clingy baby Isak and I can already say that I'm falling a bit in love with you." 

"I definitely could say the same" Isak sighed. 

They laid together holding each other for a while longer before Isak spoke up. 

"You're not getting that jumper back."


End file.
